Fairy Tales
by Planet Mads
Summary: YJAA meme prompt. Roy/Kaldur. Lian calls Kaldur 'uncle.' Wally is curious.


Title: Fairy Tales.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Or Disney.

Rating: K+.

Summary: YJAA meme prompt. Roy/Kaldur. Lian calls Kaldur 'uncle.' Wally is curious.

It hits Wally one day at about the same time that Lian smacks into Kaldur's legs.

"Uncle Kaldur! Uncle Kaldur!" The little girl exclaims, sticking her hands up in the air in a demand to be picked up. Right now. "Uncle Kaldur!"

As the atlantean smiles indulgently and sweeps the little girl into his arms, Wally wonders why he never noticed that Lian calls Kaldur her uncle before now. She doesn't call any of the rest of them uncle.

"Sorry 'bout this." Roy says, stepping into the training area, his everything-Lian-could-possibly-need-when-out bag slung over one shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the bag is huge. "But we had a moment in the park and apparently it can only be fixed by you."

"Needed Uncle Kaldur." Lain repeats, nodding her head so quickly her pigtails flap up and down.

There it is again. Uncle. Lian calls Kaldur uncle. And Wally has no idea _why_. And when the speedster doesn't understand, he asks questions.

"Why does Lian call Kaldur uncle?" The redhead asks. He gets a funny look from both Harpers before Roy rolls his eyes at him and Lian just turns round to face Kaldur, ignoring him completely. The Boy Wonder beside him snorts a laugh at his treatment. Wally elbows him in response.

"I cut my finger." Lain tells Kaldur seriously, holding up said finger for inspection. It's wrapped up in a pink Disney Princesses plaster. Wally used to make fun of the fact that Roy bought things like tiaras and sparkly outfits up until the point where the archer got so fed up with the speedster that he shoved several of the Disney plasters up his nose. Wally hasn't been able to look at them in the same way since.

"Poor thing." Kaldur responds.

Lian pouts. "It needs to be kissed better, Uncle Kaldur!"

Smiling the blonde pulled the hand towards his mouth and gently places a kiss on the tip. "Better, my little one?"

The younger Harper nodded, tucking her head under Kaldur's chin contentedly.

"Look, I get why Artemis is 'Auntie Artie.'" Wally mutters, gesturing towards the blonde archer in the corner who smirks smugly at that comment. While both Roy and Artemis would deny they were friends till they were blue in the face everyone knew they were exceptionally close. After all, it was Artemis that persuaded her sister to give Roy custody of Lian. "But why is Kaldur 'uncle'?"

Lian sighs, looking up to stare at Wally with her Crock inherited 'you're such an idiot' face. "It's obvious, isn't it? I can't call Kaldur 'Daddy' until he actually marries my Daddy. So I have to call him Uncle." Lian pipes up with from within the confines of Kaldur's arms.

There's a short pause then –

"Um, sweetie, no." Roy says, turning to look at his little girl who is grinning proudly at the room full of gaping people. "Kaldur and I aren't in a romantic relationship."

Lian stretches out a hand and pats her father on the head. "Yes, you are Daddy. It's okay."

"Lian, little one, your father and I are just friends." Kaldur says, pulling the girl away from his chest in order to look her in the face.

"No, you're not."

Robin starts laughing, clamping his hands to his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. Wally can't blame him; he's trying very hard not to laugh as well. The speedster didn't think when he asked about Kaldur being called Uncle he'd get a response like this.

Roy inhales deeply and puts on his 'Serious Father' face, "Lian Harper, Kaldur and I are just friends. You will accept that. Right now."

Lian puts on her own 'I am your Daughter and I'm always right' face and says, "Daddy I am the expert on fairy tales. And the two of you act just like in a fairy tale so therefore you are in love."

"Lian." Roy growls as a faint blush spreads across Kaldur's cheeks. "That is ridiculous."

"Actually . . ." Robin says, tapping a finger against his chin in thought. "She might be right."

"Pardon?" Kaldur chokes out as Lian smiles smugly in his arms.

"Well, in fairy tales there's quite often a traveller that comes to some place new." The Boy Wonder (though not so Boy anymore but old habits die hard and Wally can't stop thinking of him like that) says cheerfully, "And you fit that description."

The atlantean's brows furrow in confusion at that but before he can form a reply Wally decides to chip in his two cents to the conversation.

"Yeah, and you know someone undergoes a transformation courtesy of the other person. And when Kaldur met Roy, he stopped him from being so grouchy. And loner-ish. And - "

Roy mutters something under his breath before levelling a glare at his fellow redhead. "Listen, this - "

"Oh! Oh!" M'gann exclaims, clapping her hands together excitedly. "And isn't there always a bad guy that's trying to keep them apart?"

"Yes!" Artemis yells, punching the air with a fist, "And that's totally my sister!"

"Who's their fairy godmother?" Superboy asks, frowning. "Isn't there supposed to be a fairy godmother?"

"After this conversation," Robin says, snickering, "I think it might have to be Lian."

The girl straightens up at that, a proud smile on her face.

"This is ridiculous!" Roy snaps, "Kaldur is just . . ."

He trails off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Is just what Roy?" Kaldur asks, an edge of steel to his tone.

The redhead spins round to face the atlantean, who's face is blank as he stares at the archer. "Well, Roy?"

"Oooh. Someone's gonna get it." Robin sing-songs under his breath making Wally laugh.

Lian, sensing the impending fight as her father just gapes at Kaldur, pipes us with, "He thinks you're like sunshine."

"Lian!" Roy hisses, stretching out his hands to take his daughter back only for the little girl to loop her arms round Kaldur's neck and cling on tight.

"He says you brighten up everything the moment you are with us." The girl say into the atlantean's chest, her voice muffled. "He says you're the best thing to ever happen to us!"

"Really?" Kaldur asks softly but his eyes are locked onto Roy's.

"Well, yes, but I never meant it like that." The redhead mumbles, blushing. His hands fall away from his daughter to dangle by his sides.

"It's 'cus you didn't know that you love him Daddy. That's how it always goes in the fairytales." Lian chirps, hooking her fingers in the front of her father's collar and tugging him closer to Kaldur. "When you kiss him they'll be fireworks and you'll know that Uncle Kaldur's the one."

"Someone give the girl a pair of wings and a wand." Artemis hisses into Wally's ear.

"Honey," Roy chokes out, blushing, "That's not appropriate."

Small children have a tendency to throw temper-tantrums when they don't get their way. Lian Harper does no such thing. After all, Robin and KF taught her long ago that the best way to get what you wanted was to bribe it out of people.

Crossing her arms, the five year old snaps out, "Daddy if you don't kiss Uncle Kaldur _right now_ I'm going to tell Grandpa Ollie what really happened to his favourite car."

Roy kisses Kaldur.

It's nothing serious as they've got a child caught between them but both boys blush something fierce anyway. Robin, giggling uncontrollably, throws something that he got out of his belt into the air above the kissing duo. There's an explosion of reds and yellows above their heads which makes Lian clap in approval.

"See, fireworks." Lian mutters as the two separate so Roy can turn and glare at Robin. "I told you so."

The archer opens his mouth, closes it before he sighs and grabs Kaldur's wrist, dragging the atlantean holding his daughter towards the exit.

"I have training." Kaldur mutters, sounding vaguely dumbfounded by everything that had just happened.

"No," Wally hears Lian tell Kaldur firmly, "you're coming with us to plan the wedding."

"We're not getting married." The atlantean chokes out.

"Yet." Roy mutters sotto-voice.

"What?" Kaldur exclaims as the sound of the zeta tubes powering up fills the air, "We just had one kiss!"

"No, you had true love's first kiss!" Lian shrieks as they disappear out the Mountain.

"Well," Wally says turning to look at his laughing friends, "it looks like we're going to a wedding."

_End Fairy Tales._

My first Roy/Kaldur fic! And my first fill for a Young Justice: Animated Anonymous Fic meme. Hope you like it!


End file.
